the_roguefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rogue (original text)
The Rouge: The Adventures of Will, a young boy in a monster girl world ' ' Chapter 1: The Start of Will ' ' Will steps out of the safety of his village as he sees his mother behind him weeping. His father holding her and whispering in her ear. “He’s going to be alright. He is a man after all.” His mother sobs even louder. “But the monster girls are going to get him out there!” All Will could do is walk the other way with his daggers at his side and satchel by his hip. He knew he would be fine. No matter how many monster girls would come to rape him, he will always fight to the very end. He thinks of all the monster girls species in his book and how dangerous they are in the wild. Not only are they multiple times stronger than a human male, but once they capture a man, they will rape him non stop forcing him to become her husband for all of eternity. Will wasn’t really worried about them though because not only was he the fastest boy in his village, but the best with daggers. For his 16th birthday just a few days ago he was gifted by his grandfather 2 glass daggers edged with non breaking material. With his skill and such fine daggers, not even a dragon girl could stop him. After a few hours of walking he checked his map easily recognized the large steam. This was Papyrus Creek, a bit more walking up a hill and he could get to a camp that housed travellers and merchants. Will travelled the slightly overgrown trail checking the darkened trees as something about them felt unsettling. As if they were alive, staring at him, watching him. Brish Brish! The ground went as Will lost all focus of the haunting trees and cocked his head to where the sound came. 2 orcs were hiding in the bushes. He remembered these orcs from his studies. They have pig-like skin and features making them look like a pig with a human body. However, they are very pretty creatures due to them having the body and facial features of a human girl. The one on the left widened her eyes and glared at her friend. “Damnit Faron I told you not to step on twigs. This is why we can’t get men!” The other orc face palmed. “Well he’s just standing there waiting to be raped! Let’s get him. He could make a great treat for us! They began toward Will licking their lips just thinking of his juicy meat rod they could use everyday. Will remembered that orcs are not very fast or strong and that they are only good with their hammers and stealth. So there wasn’t much to worry about. Will took his glass dagger out for the first time. “Leave me be or you shall feel pain only the deepest pits of hell can give.” The orc girls ignored his warning as Faron took her hammer and swung it at Will hoping to knock him out. Will ducked just in time feeling the hammer breeze past his long brown hair. Not wanting to kill the orc. Will slashed Faron’s arm with his dagger causing her to scream in pain and drop her hammer. The other orc girl picked her up, told her that they will get him next time, and gave Will the “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me” look as she dragged her bawling friend back to wherever their den was. “That was too easy” Will thought. But he knew that those monster girls were weak and other races of monster girls would not be easy. He continued up the trail until he reached the very top. Not only seeing the camp, but the amazing view of the plains and the Philmont Mountain Range. He took a seat by the fire and cooked himself some rabbit. A cute human girl sat down next to him. She had a muscular but cute build on her with an innocent looking face and long brown hair. “You seem like a first timer Mr.Rogue.” “I am indeed” Will replies turning the spit to make sure none of the rabbit gets burned. “So, did any monster girls try to take you on your starting journey?” I told her of my first adventure away from the village and the failed orc attack on me. “How strange.” she relied. “They must have been very horny because Orcs would run away just looking at a man’s dagger. Anyway. Im Hannah.” She gleefully exclaims showing a cute smile. As the two talked more Will learned that Hannah was an 18 year old girl questing for 2 years as a warrior and a novice earth mage. Hannah showed Will her skills with a bo staff which shocked Will on how quick she was. They then became very fond of each other to where Will shared his rabbit meal with Hannah. After that, Hannah told Will of her greatest adventure in where she stumbled across a tribe of amazonesses near the jungle plains. She was able to escape just in time before the primitive tribe could take her and make her into an amazoness. She tells Will the loot that he could collect in that amazoness ground once he becomes good enough. That sparked Will’s eyes. Will always loved treasure and anything of great value. They decided to rest for the night and part next morning. The dove off to sleep together, Hannah pretending to embrace Will. Chapter 2: The New World: Will’s POV ' ' Hannah looks at me with solemn and upset eyes. “Will, before we part, I’ll like you to take this.” She hands me a brown stone with the symbol of stone. “It’s a protection spell that can make you as hard as rock for a few moments. But you can only use it once so use it wisely.” She then runs to me and gives me a hug and tells me that one day we shall meet again. I smile at her for a last time before walking downhill to the great plains below me. When I get there after what seems like an eternity,I check my surroundings. Grass, the few lonely trees, and herds of weresheep snoozing in the sun. I continue my way across the plains when I find a rock. Might as well take a little break and rest on it. I take a seat on the stone as I pull out my ocarina. Not any sort of ocarina, The Ocarina of Time said that was onced used by a hero named Link who travelled through time in order to stop the evil Ganondorf. My grandfather told me as a boy that Link was my great great grandfather and that one day I shall be the same hero as he is. I begin to play a tune when a weary weresheep woke stumbled up to me. “My my Mr you can sure play such an instrument. I am astonished. She said with her sleepy smile and cute little patches of fur covering her. “In fact. You should come snuggle with me. My wool is unlike any bed you ever lied on Mr. “I’ll pass thank you” I reply knowing she only wants sex. She just giggles and grabs me by by shoulder. “I’m not going to take no for an answer Mr.” She begins to rub her wool all over me in hopes I could fall asleep. Quickly thinking I flip her over before hearing the hard thump of her back hitting the ground. I run as fast as I can hearing her say “You’re no fun Mr!” I kept running until no more snoozing weresheep were in my sight. In relief I look at my surroundings realize that I started to go uphill to the jungles. Trees tower over me as I hear a mix of lush life and the birds singing like a symphony. I new that I had to be on the lookout for wild Kakuens and jungle Lamias for they could swing me off my feet any minute. As I continue to hike, the jungle heat starts to get to me forcing me take a break by a tall shady tree. I look through my satchel and snag some beef jerky to munch on. All of the sudden, something brown come flying at me knocking me down. Right on top of me stood a tall, cute Kakuen, which is a monkey girl, smirk at me with lust in her eyes “Awwww you’re all alone sweety, don’t you know a wild animal could come and gobble you up? But Don’t worry. I’ll keep ya company.” She pins me down and unbuttons my pants. “Get off me bitch!” I shout as I struggle, but those monster girls are way too strong. “Awww don’t say that darling. Besides, we’re gonna make a great husband and wife. Now let’s see that meat rod!” She pulls my penis from my underwear ready to slam her vagina into it. Seeing the only option I slam my head against hers. “Eeee eeeee!” She screams as she let’s go clutching her head. “You’re gonna pay for that asshole!” She whistles at some trees causing 2 more Kakuens to launch at me as she whips herself at me. In a split second I dodged her attack, grabbed her by the tail, and swung her knocking the other 2 onto the ground. 2 of them ran away as one was knocked out. Realizing that I’m strong enough to take out 2 Kakuens by myself, I smile as I scavenge the unconscious Kakuen. Some bananas, healing oil, and… A JADE NECKLACE! I knew it was a dick move stealing, but she deserves it for trying to rape me. I take the jeweled necklace, bananas, and healing oil and put them in my satchel. Ready to take off, something large and rocky catches me eye. Hidden in the trees as a large stone building carved with figures of monster girls and the demon lord. This is for sure a jungle temple. These ancient temples contain treasure that could make a treasure hunter like mines heart burst into joy. But How do I open the large stone door. Feeling the stoney door, I feel a loose rock on the foot of the demon lord carving. Pulling it out the door falls with a loud BOOM! “Well that’s what I call FOOTLOOSE!” I chuckle to myself before running in the temple excited to what I will find inside ' ' Chapter 3: The Jungle Temple- Will’s POV ' ' I carefully step down each mossy step watching for any traps. Down the stairs leads to the first room containing 2 treasure chests and a spiked pit. I pull out my guide and scroll to the mimic page. These girls hide in treasure chests, jump out at men who open them, and take them to their own dimension to where they can rape their men for all of eternity. That would be a shitty way to go down. But I keep reading and it reads if you put a sharp object or long pole in the keyhole, the mimic will lose all of its power. I go to the first chest and shove my dagger in the keyhole. The treasure chest disappears as a green haired mimic leaps out and falls on her butt. She looks at me with an Im Screwed look. “Please Mr! Don’t kill me! I’ll do anything. Realizing I’m in power I decide to take advantage. “How DARE you try to kidnap men and ruin their lives! Give me you gold bracelets right now!” She hands over 4 golden bracelets she was wearing. “Can I please go now Mr?” I had enough messing with her. “Get out my sight now will ya?” She runs out of the temple. I put the bracelets in my satchel and open the second chest. There was a golden goblet. I place that in my satchel worried that I will run out of space. I would have to deal with that problem later for a large spiked pit was ahead of me. I knew that if I fell There was no way out. So I checked my surroundings. The mimics cloths had seemed to fall off when she ran away because it caught my eye when it was one the floor. I grabbed the cloth and realize how strong it is. Then, an idea popped in my head! Using my dagger, I cut the cloth into thin strips and then tied them together making a rope about 45 feet long. Seeing a stone hook on the roof of the spike pit, I throw the rope up latching it to the hook and took a deep breath. If this rope breaks I’m screwed I think to myself. I make the run and jump. The rope swung me across the entire pit without breaking. I did it! It worked! Sighing in relief I continue to the next room. Looking around, I found multiple puddles of water, a stone door, and an engraving that read. Only the drink blessed by the sun’s ray, shall open the door that will light the way. Next to it was a stone statue of a demon with it’s mouth wide open. “Must be some kind of riddle” I say out loud. Repeating the riddle over again. I look to see a little window from the temple and a ray of the sun’s light beeming in. It seemed to shine directly at one of the larger puddles. In curiousity I take my golden goblet and scoop water from that very very puddle. I look at the stone demon and it all made sense. I poured the water and the demon’s stone mouth and like magic the door falls down with a loud SLAM! Giving myself compliments of joy I ran to the final room, a large round room decorated with statues of stone jinkos, which are fierce and mighty tiger like monster girls. I study the room with concern when out of nowhere. The door behinds me slams shut. I bang on the stone door with my fist as hard as I can but no use. That’s when I hear the Jinko. “Welcome weakling.” I turn around and see an orange jinko. She had powerful striped legs and the body of a pretty woman. Her claws were absolutely massive and could easily decapitate a man with a single claw. I stay calm and try to talk with her. “Why hello there. Im guessing you wish to kill me and/or rape me.” She smirks at me. Heh. Humans like you aren’t worth my virginity. You see weakling I guard this treasure and I won’t let any greedy human get their hands on it!” Realizing what I got myself into. I try to talk some sense into her. “Now Now, I didn’t know anyone occupied this place. Let me go and I will leave you and your treasure alone.” She replies. “You’re not going anyone cute weakling. I wish to taste the blood of a man once again. This is your end! I pull out my daggers and prepare for a duel. She charges at me teeth glaring violently. I flip over her and run to the other side of the room. The jinko twists sharply realizing my agility. She runs at me slashing her deadly claws. I dodge her upcoming blows and slip a little slice into her tummy. She growls and retreats to the other side of the room. You will pay for this weakling!” She growls at me and launches herself at me in full beast mode. Her blows were to quick for me and got me in the chest. Blood oozed down my black tunic turning it dark red. The jinko attempts to finish me with a headbutt but I jumped over her and stabbed her in the front of the head. She screams in agony as she falls to the floor. I have killed her. A wave of guilt and self hatred flows over me as I realized I killed my first monster. Then my other half said I had no choice and it was the only way. Another door opens up on the oppopsite side of the room. There laid my treasure: A small sapphire covered box. I open the box to see void. A wave of excitement rushed over me as I understood what it was. This special box uses mimic dimension magic to put whatever you wish in the box. Basically a bottomless box. I grab the special box, put all of my treasure and it, and place the box in my satchel. This room also lead to the exit back into the jungle. I have successfully completed my first dungeon! I proudly head back into the jungle wondering what’s in store for me next. ' ' Chapter 4: My Chosen Husband- Isa’s POV ' ' How Amazing! This rogue boy was able to complete that jungle temple and defeat that moody jinko in such a breeze! He really is truly special. I knew stalking him was an excellent choice! He seems so calm and innocent playing his cute ocarina and so quick and agile taking out those 3 kakuens before I could come to his rescue. There truly is something special about this boy and he needs to be MINE! As a lamia, (upper body of a girl and lower body of a snake) my mother always told me to find the perfect man. One to keep confined for the rest of our lives, one to make perfect lamia offspring with. This boy for sure seems like my perfect husband. Just the blessing feeling of him wrapped up in my coils makes me shiver with pleasure. I know this boy is stealthy so I have to mimic him. He treads along the overgrown trail humming a friendly tune. This gives me the chance to silver around trees not making a sound. I can sense when he is about to look behind him and I hide behind the large jungle trees just in time. After about 20 minutes of the predator stalking her adorable prey, I get the chance and knock him off his feet with my tails. Before he gets the chance to scream I tie him in my lightning fast coils. I squeeze tightly against his fragile human body but not too tight knowing he wasn’t built for brawns. I look into his hazel eyes and begin my first impression. “Hello there darling. My name is Isa. I shall be your new wife.” The boy began to sweat in worry but tried to stay cool in collective in my coils. “Oh.. uhhhh. Hi there madam. I’m Will. You seem pretty friendly and I think we could be excellent friends.” He chirps showing he is not interested. Trying to show dominance I squeeze him tighter. “Oh darling you’re so silly! You belong to me now and will do so for the rest of your life! You’re coming with me to where you will never escape my love and dedication to you!” Will’s face turns red in fear but then says something that makes my heart race. “Ok. But can we cuddle a little bit right now? I wish to get to know you more and at least be in your arms.” I shriek in joy! “Of course you can darling come here!” I loosen my coils and hold Will in my arms. He really is comfy. Right then that special moment crumbles like dust as he slips out and makes a run for it. Sorry Isa but I got adventures to do!” He exclaims as he sprints faster than any human or lamia I have ever seen! I get angry and scream at him. Come Back! You belong to me now and I’ll travel all four corners of this world to make sure of it!” His courage and stealth is very admirable but annoying. However lamias can sense heat from humans and his trail his easily visible and while he may be much faster than me, I will always know where he is going. ' ' Chapter 5: The Bee Rescue Gone Wrong-Wills POV-No POV ' ' Good god that thing was scary! If it wasn’t for that little slip I would of probably been her love slave. Running as fast as my legs could take me. Before I knew it, I finally get to a camp. The fire pit wasn’t very crowded but a man was crying on the seat. The poor guy has bruises and scratches all over him with torn clothes. Feeling sorry I go up to him and ask if everythings ok. He sniffles and looks up at me “Those damn bee girls got my brother! I barely escaped them but I’ll never see him again!” He sobs even louder. I sigh in grief. Nobody should ever have their own brother taken from them in cold blood. “Where’s their hive? I’ll get him back for you.” He looks back up at me in both shock and disbelief. “You can’t! There are too many of them! They will rip up a young boy like you!” I glare at him “It’s worth a try. I wouldn’t let them take me that easily.” He sighs “Alright. It’s 3 miles east of here. But I’m warning you they have strength in numbers” Will finishes up his cooked bird, grabs his daggers, and heads to the direction of the massive nests. He knew honey bee girls were weak but could use their numbers to zerg rush you. After a while a Will sees the nest: gaping on a giant redwood dozens of feet tall and lord knows how many feet wide. Honey bee girls swarm all around. Will thinks of a plan to climb the tree and sneak in the nest when a lookout bee points to him and screams “A man! Right in front of us! Seize him!” Will swears to himself as dozens of bees fly towards him. Not wanting to kill these unarmed bees Will puts away his daggers and punches/kicks his way through the swarm. They attempt to grab will and pull him up to the nest, but he kept giving blows to the face and kicks to the belly. Eventually many of the bee girls fall to the ground unconscious. I yell at the hive my request. “Free all your kidnapped men and I shall leave you be! You have no right to take innocent prisoners! The Queen bee, much larger then the regular bees, comes out of the hive to discuss it when we both hear the sounds of violent buzzing. “You bees are so pathetic!” We look in the direction of the feminine voice to see 6 tall hornet girls. These girls are much better fighters then bee girls, armed with poison tipped spears and have freakish strength. “They couldn't even take out this cute little rogue! We’ll show you how to take a man!” One of the wasps flies at me as quick as a bird. I twirl out of the way, grab the hornet girls spear, and stick it right in her abdomen. She screams and falls to the floor dead. The queen bee looks pleased with the dead hornet girl. “If you nasty hornets wish to fight over the boy. Then so be it!” Seconds later what seemed like a hundred bees swarmed out of the hive to fight the hornets. I pull out my daggers and prepare for the worst. 2 of the hornet girls gang up on me. One tries to stab me with her spear but I grab onto it and pull myself towards her stabbing her in the head. I grab her spear and throw it at the other hornet girls head. The two lay dead on the ground. The final two hornets were busy fighting the hundred bees swarming around them. One flees leaving her sister to be hopelessly swarmed by the bees. Using this to my advantage, I tackle the run away hornet and put my dagger up to her neck. “Take me to the bee hive and I shall spare your life.” Wide eyed, she nods and I get on her abdomen. She flies me up to the massive bee hive and I leap in not knowing what's in store for me. I fall in a sticky mess of honey to see a whole group of men trapped in strong honey comb cages. Taking my dagger I cut the waxy bars and tell them to follow me. Before we could think of a plan to escape we heard a great SNAP! The bee hive was falling ' ' Chapter 6: Rescued- No POV ' ' The 12 men covered in sweat and honey trudged the final hill. Will, their rescuer carried a 12 year old boy who broke his leg when the bee hive fell. He felt disgusted on how monster girls could kidnap and rape an innocent boy. Atleast his father was one of the rescued men so he wasn't completely ruined. The men finally collapsed when they reached the camp. The campers all gathered around providing aid. After some washing off and healing cuts/bruises. Will walked out of the large tent to see the crying man who lost his brother to the bee girls hugging that same brother. Will smiled knowing the good deed he done. The brothers and father of the young boy have Will a hefty amount of gold as a thank you. Will put the gold in his box and took off waving goodbye to all the campers. He knew that slowly he was becoming a hero. Just like the one his great great grandfather Link was. After about 30 minutes of hiking Will sat down on a fallen tree and studied his map looking for the next temple or camp. However, something was not right. The sounds of a slithering snake and the recognizable sounds of shifting grass caught his attention. The sound patterns seemed much to odd to be a deer or any other regular animal. At full alert he took out his daggers. That split second a large green tail whipped out at him but was too slow for the quick rogue. He automatically knew who that tail belonged to: Isa. Will rolled his eyes impatiently. “Isa! No mean no not follow me for 20 miles!” Isa slithers out of the bushes. “Darling why can't you just stop fighting it and be mine! If you just gave up it would be easier for both you and me. I will take great care of you and fulfill your greatest wishes! Just give up darling!” She exclaims desperately. Will rolls his eyes again. My greatest wish is to explore this land not be confi… ahhh!” As will falls back to avoid her incoming coils. He dashed off as fast as he can scared of her freakish lamia strength. A tear ran down Isas cheek. ' ' Chapter 7: Desperate Measures- Isas POV ' ' THATS IT!!!! I'm sick of chasing my husband around and him getting away every time. No matter what way I use he either is too clever for me or to fast for me. This boy has ruined me! I can't stop thinking about him and his wonderful penis! I can't seem to let him go and I'm so angry at him but I love him so much I can't be mad. I love this boy. I will always love him. I realize that the only way to trap him was to call upon my friends. I knew that the nearest Lamia village was not that far from here and Most of the Lamias in this lands knew me for my strength and bravery so I knew they would help me with my plan. I knew the nearest Lamia village was about 45 minutes away so I slithered all the way to it. After a while the desert buildings made with Lamia architecture was a clear sign of Sleer, the main desert village. My fellow Lamias recognize me and scream out Isa! Isa! Welcome! I had no time to say hello so I got to the chase. “Call a village meeting and invite everyone at the village hall immediately!” I shout before all the Lamias rush to tell their friends to get to the village hall. After a little while of gathering I slither on the halls sandstone stage. I knew with all the respect of my fellow Lamias Will wouldn't have a chance against my soon to be Lamia Army. “My fellow sisters. I call upon your aid! For a special man chosen to be my husband has shown time and time again to be defiant and has the swiftness of a rabbit that no Lamia to suffice! He has used his incredible wits and speed to escape me time and time again! Sisters, I need your help! To catch my run away husband! To show him how powerful Lamias are! To show him that he cannot escape the superior Lamia Race! This boy shall be ours!” My fellow Lamias cheer and chant with excitement! I knew I now had an entire Lamia Army to catch will. He really didn't stand a chance now. I speak again. Sisters! This rogue boy by the name of Will has traveled to the stone hills! Whoever catches him gets a share of his love! Go my sisters! Fetch the boy!” The Lamias cheer as they slither as fast as they can to the stone mountains. I smirked with victory. He really wouldn't stand a chance. ' ' Chapter 8: The Labyrinth- Wills POV ' ' The fire felt really good on my hands against the chilly Stone hills weather. Knowing that the hill camp was heavily guarded I wouldn't have to worry about Isa or any other lustful monster girls. In the middle of eating my soup a strange looking man in green clothes ran into camp laughing his ass off and holding a map. “I did it!” He screamed “I made the map!” “What map?” I reply in confusion. He rants on about how he made a map of this huge stone labyrinth guarded by a ferocious Minotaur who is known to be so rough she accidentally kills the men she rapes and waits for a new one to stumble in her winding stone maze. He explains on how he barely got out but made the full map of the labyrinth. He offers to then sell the map to me. “Why would I want to venture in a dark maze home to a deadly horny Minotaur?!” I ask thinking this man was a nut. He chuckles and talks about the treasure the Minotaur hordes with her prisoners. That immediately caught my eye. I pull out the Kakuens jade necklace from my infinite box. “How does this look to you? Fair trade?” He hands me the map and swipes the necklace from my hand. After he screams about loving jade he stumbles off somewhere probably to get drunk. The first part of the map reads that the labyrinth is just below the hill the camp lies on. Not wanting to hike I go badass, grab a pot lid from the camp kitchen, and surf down the stony hill like a surfboard only on land. Sure enough the massive stony labyrinth erected on the bottom of the hill, screams of a horny Minotaur girl echos the halls. A wave of courage flows over me as I zip inside the stony maze following the map. Sharp turns left and right, broken boulders to jump over, and caved in floor to leap over like a cat. Without a map a man could easily get lost in the winding maze of stone. The map says I almost reached the treasure room when a brute yet slightly feminine voice echoes. “I smell a man!” That was for sure the Minotaur girl. I skid to the main treasure room. The sight could put any treasure hunter to tears of joy. Small likes of gold and jewels littered the room. However, I got back on track from the nasty scent of decomposing dead men who had been raped too much from this overly lustful Minotaur. Speaking of lustful brutes. The Minotaur herself came stomping into the treasure room. By the gods she was massive. She seemed to be atleast 12 feet tall and was buldging with raw muscle. 2 curved horns looking sharp as spear tips and a flaming red lust in her eyes. For gods sake she could snap a mans neck with 2 fingers! I remain calm and greet myself preparing for the fight ahead of me. “Hello there miss. You seem rather excited” She glares her teeth. “You seem so small and weak… IM GONNA RAPE YOU SO DAMN HARD YOU PENIS WILL BE BLOOD RED BY THE TIME IM DONE WITH YOU!!!” She charges full speed at me. Just like with the jinko I grabbed her horn hanging on like a bull rider and begun to stab her head over and over but there was so much meat on it I couldn't even hit her skull. She threw me off me slamming against the wall. I feel the blood trickle against my back as she she take another charge. I roll under her legs and stab her in the ass. She screams in pain before kicking me from behind. I flew against the stone wall and crashed like a cannonball. The left side of my face was numb but moist with blood. I held my head surprised I wasn't dead from that crazy powerful kick. The Minotaur girl glares her teeth again “IM GONNA BREAK YOUR TWIG LEGS SO YOU CANT ESCAPE!” She brings her right hand up ready to smash my sore legs when I remember… THE RUNE HANNAH GAVE ME! I hold the brown earth rune up before she could slam her hand down on me. For a split second I never felt so strong in my life… so… hard, like stone. The Minotaur slams her hand against my rock hard body. That's when I heard all of the bones in her hand crack. She screams in agony on the ground clutching her deformed bloody hand. I knew this was my chance. I pull out my daggers and give her what seemed like dozens of swift blows to her face. Then, she went still. I have killed her. ' ' Chapter 9: Friends? No POV ' ' Will was relieved for having that infinite box for the weight never increased no matter how much was inside. After about 2 hours of storing all the gold and jewels, he never felt so rich in his life. Hell, he could buy his own house with all of this gold but he really should thank Hannah for all of this. If it wasn't for the earth rune she gave him he would of been screwed. Not wanting to be in this creepy stone maze any longer, Will follows the map back out of the labyrinth and takes the rough climb up the stony hills to camp. Halfway up the sketchy Stone Mountain, A big green creature caught Wills eye. He knew that was an ogre and they treat sex like war. He had to move fast or he was going to be a hella lot of trouble. Before Will could make a dash the ogre girl caught sight of Will, pulled out her club, and went at him. The large green girl took a swing at Will before he slid below it. Surprised my r boys swiftness she grabs will in attempts to rape him but only grabs on to nothing. She could of sworn he was the… That's when Will hopped on her broad shoulders and cut her neck open. The ogre girl clutched her neck blood oozing out like a broken hose and fell to the ground dead. Will felt bad for killing her but he really had no choice. There was nothing of value on her so Will set back off to camp. After 20 minutes the smell of cooked meat and smoke filled his nostrils as he heard the singing of drunk men. There at the fire pit of the camp he saw… HANNAH! Will ran over to Hannah hugging her. Hannah jumped in surprise but was very glad to see Will. “Will! I told you we would meet again! Take a seat I wanna hear about your adventures!” Will accepted her offer and told Hannah of the Kakuens, the ancient jungle temple, the Jinko, Isa, the labyrinth, and the Minotaur. He goes on and thanks Hannah for saving his life and explains that if it wasn't for the earth rune, he would of belonged the that wild Minotaur. Hannah's face turns crimson. I'm glad that saved you Will… I don't know what I would do if you became property of a monster, or even died. I don't wanna think about that sorry.” Will shared some of the labyrinth treasure with Hannah and were about to discuss what place they would adventure next, when they heard the painful screams of 2 guards. That's when 8 Lamias swooshed into camp, the guards with the air squeezed out of them. “Which one of you here is Will?” The first Lamia shouts. Shit! It has to be some of Isas friends, In shock, Will whispers to Hannah that we need to get the hell out of camp. Right the. The 2nd Lamia points at Will“That's him! The rogue boy! Seize him!” The Lamias began to circle me and Hannah. Hannah takes out her bo staff and notions at Will to take out my daggers. “Don't kill them Hannah, but don't let them hurt you.” Hannah nods as the Lamias drive closer. Then the Lamia gang lunge at the duo. Will gave a dangerous uppercut, high kicked another in the face, and gave crushing elbow blows to another. He also was amazed by how much of a skilled fighter Hannah was. She twirled her bo staff like a baton knocking the Lamias off their tails. After giving her 4th Lamia a stick to the gut, a tails swipes her bow staff and coiled around her. She struggled to get free but was no matched for the oversized Lamia. Just then she heard Wills shout “Get off of you you beast!” And whooped the confining Lamia with Hannah staff. Hannah was then thrown off the tails and got launched to the other side of the camp. All she could do now is watch Will and the final Lamia duel it out. She was surprised on how good Will was with the bo staff for the first time. Will gave her a final blow causing the Lamia to fall to the ground. The Lamia was ready to die but was surprised when she saw Will drop the staff “Why” she's asked “why aren't you killing me?” Will took a deep breath “Because I'm not a villain. Now off with you and your other Lamias. Give my regards to Isa”. The Lamia shed a tear amazed by Wills act of kindness and dragged the other unconscious Lamias outside of camp. The Lamia smiled to herself. “No wonder why Isa wants Will. This boy actually has a heart.” ' ' Chapter 10: The Darkness- Wills POV ' ' After hugging Hannah goodbye again, I set off to what other adventures await me. Hannah suggested this really creepy and dark forest called The Darkness would be perfect for a rogue. She told me this place was always dark and is home to all sorts of creepy monster. However, the treasure there was great! After a quick carriage ride to the edge of The Darkness, I tipped my driver and headed in. The only thing that worries me of this dark forest was how many Oomukades resided in this forest. If you don't know what an Oomukade is, they are these disgusting creatures with an upper body of a girl and a lower body of a centipede. Let's get one thing clear: I hate centipedes! Something about all of their gross legs and long stretching body is both gross and creepy as hell. I remember as a child when I was playing in a ditch I saw a centipede for the first time, all its gross little legs heading straight for me. I screamed like a little girl and ran for my mom. Anyway, I have never seen an Oomukade and I'm very afraid to.